In the game of golf a player often utilizes various pieces of information to improve his/her score. As a nonlimiting example, during a round, a player may utilize yardages to the green, to a hazard, and/or to a lay up position. Similarly, a player may also utilize statistical data from a round to determine strengths and weaknesses in his/her game. As this data may be difficult to accurately determine present to a user, oftentimes a user is left at a disadvantage.